


Fire and Ice Does a Dangerous Man Make

by GrimmVertigo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astral!Noctis, Fire and Ice, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 01:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11749302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmVertigo/pseuds/GrimmVertigo
Summary: Noctis is 19 when he disappears under mysterious circumstances. It's thirteen years before he's found, but he's not the same - not anymore.Wherein an Astral has Plans that are then thwarted by our favorite band of Bros.





	Fire and Ice Does a Dangerous Man Make

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Dangerous Man - Little Dume  
> https://soundcloud.com/little-dume
> 
> Imma be honest, I made up half of this shit, so. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy~

The tale of the Lost Prince of Lucis is one that is well-known across the lands. 

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum had been traveling to Tenebrae with his Crownsguard, his personal Kingsglaive knight, and a small platoon of Lucian soldiers when the group was attacked by a massive daemon. The Prince and his retinue fought wickedly to defend the group, but one by one, they fell under the might of the daemon. According to the words of a soldier that had survived the attack, the Prince had gone down and the Glaive was the only one left standing when there was a bright light that enveloped the battlefield, blinding those who were still alive and awake. 

When the light faded, the daemon was dead and the Prince was gone. 

The Prince's Crownsguard searched the surrounding area for hours and found no trace of him. Upon returning to the crown city, the King commanded a search be conducted for his son. Still, nothing was found. 

Thirteen years pass with no sign of the Prince… 

\---

Nyx was always looking for way to get out of Insomnia. After Noctis had disappeared, the city had felt too small, too crowded, too _loud_. (Nyx says _disappeared_ because he knew Noctis wasn’t dead, or else none of them would be able to summon Armiger weapons.) So when Gladiolus approached him with the proposition of a trip to Ravatogh with him, Prompto, and Ignis, Nyx didn’t even ask questions; he couldn’t say yes fast enough. 

It was only when they were stopping in Lestallum for gas that Nyx even thought to ask what the trip was even for. 

“The Marshall thinks he may have found a lead on Noctis,” Ignis answers after a moment of uncomfortable silence. “It's a long shot,” he says quickly, before Nyx can get his hopes up, “but His Majesty thought it was worth looking into anyways.” 

The lead was a particular hunt available at the Verinas Mart outpost. When the group walks inside and asks for the details, the man behind the counter gives them a skeptical look and warily pulls out the flyer. 

“This guy has been… Different from the usual sort of monsters we get around here.” The man paused and looked between the four of them. “Different in the sense that this one hasn’t actually attacked anybody.” 

Nyx frowns. "What?" 

Prompto steps forward to look at the poster. “Then why is there a hunt going for this guy?” The blond asks. 

The man behind the counter shrugs. “I don’t make the hunts, man, I couldn’t tell ya for sure. Could be because hunters been findin' monsters burnt to a crisp? That sorta stuff makes the people around here nervous. I mean, just because it hasn’t attacked someone yet doesn’t mean it won’t eventually.” 

Ignis hums thoughtfully. “Best to take care of it now before somebody gets hurt.” The man shrugs again and mutters something like "probably". 

"We might as well take it," Gladio offers, taking the flyer from the counter. "Could find something about..." He glances over at the outpost worker. Nyx follows along and grunts an affirmative, then leads them outside. Nobody needs to know that they're there looking for Noctis. They've been through this song and dance before, and it's best not to get everyone's hopes up. 

Once outside, they rent chocobos and head out for where the monster's victims was last spotted – about three miles to the northwest of the outpost. They don’t have to go far until they’re spotting signs of a struggle – claw marks on volcanic rock, spots of recently-shed blood on the sand, and a trail leading behind an outcropping of rock. 

They all share a look before dismounting from the chocobos and creeping forward, weapons drawn and at the ready. But when they come around the corner, the daemon is nowhere in sight. There is, however, a disturbing amount of gore strewn around the clearing – dead monsters lying in the sand as burnt-out husks or in puddles of blood. Ignis kneels in front of a bloodied monster, mostly unidentifiable by whatever killed it. 

“These wounds are made by a blade,” Ignis says, frowning and standing, turning in a circle to examine the rest of the carnage. “A sword, judging by how large the marks are. Another hunter, perhaps?” 

Nyx shakes his head and casts a disgusted look at a charred monster. “Unless they carry around gasoline and matches. Burns this complete don’t come easily unless magic is used. Which could mean…” He trails off as his heart beats a little faster in his chest, because only members of the Lucis royal family and very select persons can use the magic of the elements. 

“Noctis,” Prompto finishes. The gunslinger's peppy attitude had been dampened since Noct's disappearance, and these trips didn't help anything. The sag of Prompto's shoulders always grew more prominent after discovering a lead was a dead-end, but they'd been doing this for thirteen years; they were all used to it by now. 

“Don’t get too excited,” Gladio interrupts, driving his sword into the ground and nudging a dead monster with the toe of his boot. “We need to find whatever did this, whether it leads to Noct or not. If it can do this much damage to monsters, I don’t wanna know what it can do to people.” 

There's a silent feeling of agreement in the air as they look over the carnage. They start walking back when they hear the shriek of a startled chocobo and are once again ready for a battle in a matter of seconds. They come around the corner only to freeze at the sight of a man with a long braid of black hair trailing down his bare back, cautiously reaching a strangely blackened hand out to pet Gladio's strangely calm chocobo. The noise their boots makes against rough volcanic sand causes the man to hurriedly withdraw his hand and back away several steps, turning to face them. 

Nyx's breath catches in his throat at the sight of the man's face and startling blue eyes. 

“Noctis…?” 

For a moment, the only sound was the soft chirruping of the chocobos and the whisper of the wind. Then Prompto takes a step forward, his boots crunching in the sand. The man raises his arms defensively, showing off skin blackened from fingertips to just above his elbow. Prompto stops and dismisses his pistol, making sure to show that his hands were empty. 

“Noct?" He asks timidly. "Is that you?” 

Vibrant blue eyes dart over the group before they rest on Nyx. When he nods his head, Nyx feels like the ground might just fall out from underneath him. He pushes through Ignis and Gladio and starts to walk towards Noctis. The prince backs up just as fast. 

"No don't," he says quickly, voice slightly hoarse. "Don't come any closer." 

Nyx stops and tries his hardest to keep his disappointment and worry from showing. He wonders why Noctis was _here_ , of all places, looking like he was. The dark capris on his legs looked old, tattered and too-worn, dusted gray with volcanic ash. Where they stopped on his legs, his skin was a sooty black all the way down to his bare feet, just like his arms. His hair is a wild mess, strewn into a haphazard braid down his back. He wears no shirt, which reveals scars everywhere, both new and old. 

And then there's Noctis's body language, how he's posed to either fight, flee, or defend, all at the same time. His eyes are wide, nostrils flaring slightly as if there was some scent on the wind he could pick up. His fingers twitched like they wanted to do something. He looks so haggard and lost; Nyx _hurts_ for him. 

"Noct, how did--" Nyx is cut off by an eerie howling that causes Noct's head to swivel around. He listens for a moment, then turns back to the group. 

"Not here," he says in a clipped tone. "There's a Haven nearby. Follow me." He purposefully skirts around the idling chocobos and the small group and heads for the crevice they'd found earlier. Gladio shoots Nyx a wary look, and even Ignis looks concerned. But then there's more howling on the wind, closer this time, and they follow Noctis back into the circle of rock with chocobo reins in hand. 

Noctis is waiting at the far side of the clearing, looking unphased at the carnage around him. Prompto clutches his chocobo's reins tighter in his hands as he looks over it all again. Then he sees Noctis's expression and swallows hard. 

"Noct, do you know who...?" 

The prince's lips press into a thin line and he doesn't make eye contact with any of them. "They woulda hurt somebody; had to take care of them. There'll be more if we don't hurry, they smell the blood of their brethren." He turns and nimbly climbs over a large wall of rock, then stands at the top and looks down at them all expectantly. 

Prompto and Ignis go first with the chocobos. Gladio grabs Nyx's arm and pulls him back for a moment. 

"I don't like this," the shield murmurs, keeping his eyes locked on Noctis. Nyx follows his gaze. 

"Yeah, something doesn't feel right... It still feels like _Noctis_ , but..." He trails off and looks around the clearing as Gladio nods. 

"Just keep your space until we know what's going on, okay?" 

"Yeah..." Nyx didn't need to be told twice. As he watched Noctis with the chocobos, stroking their beaks and letting them nuzzle his torso, he was suddenly _sure_ his lover was still in there somewhere. Thirteen years older and more hardened, maybe, but the old nineteen-year-old Nyx once knew was still there. Just... Buried too deeply to see. 

_At the Haven_ , Nyx promises himself as he climbs his way up the rocks to join the others. _That's when I'll ask for some answers_. 

The farther they walk, however, the more uneasy Nyx grows. Noctis takes point, leading the group over and around massive deposits of volcanic rock with ease. Nyx follows up the rear, giving him the opportunity to observe the lost prince. There's little hesitation in his movements around smaller obstacles, and a sort of predatory undercurrent in his gait. He observes everything and is quick to snap his head in the direction of any foreign sound. Noctis doesn't act like a sheltered prince, but rather a seasoned hunter, conditioned to respond to _anything_ in an instant. 

When they get to the Haven, Noctis hesitates before stepping onto the rune-carved stone. This doesn't go unnoticed by the others, who share a look of confusion. Ignis steps up to Noct after he pauses a moment too long. 

"Why have we seen no fiends?" Ignis asks in a soft tone. "This area should be crawling with them." 

Noctis is silent for a breath, staring out across the Haven. "They know better than to trespass here." Then he steps up onto the stone, bare feet silent against the ground, leaving his friends behind in an even more confused state. 

Gladio is the first to break and follow. "Whadaya mean, 'they know better'?" 

Nyx sees Noctis flinch and draw his shoulders up towards his ears. The movement screams ' _guilty_ ' and ' _I just said something I shouldn't have_ '. It makes Nyx uncomfortable, because none of the body language Noctis has exhibited was anything like what he knew. 

Noct sighs and his head drops a little. "It's... A long story... Get camp set up and I'll explain the best I can." But then he turns his head to the north and frowns, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. The motion sets everybody on edge. "But first, I need to deal with something." 

Then he hops over the edge of the Haven and disappears around some boulders. Prompto stares after him for a moment, then sighs as his posture hunches in defeat. 

Gladio tilts his head back, his hand coming up to rub at his neck. It's a gesture Nyx knows he does when he's frustrated or impatient and trying to hide it. "Well, that went well." 

Ignis murmurs a soft "indeed" before he gets to work pulling camping supplies out of the Armiger. Prompto wanders over after a minute and starts setting things up. Nyx stares out at where Noctis ran off, eyebrows knitted into a frown. He zones out so entirely for a moment that he almost jumps when Gladio thumps a hand down on his shoulder. 

"You've been awfully quiet through this." 

Nyx presses his lips into a tight line. "Didn't know what I was supposed to say." 

Gladio is silent for a moment. "What do you think, then?" 

Nyx didn't even really know what to think. He knew that he was confused and wanted answers, but also didn't want to push Noctis into anything. He knew better than most about traumatic experiences, knew what could happen to a person who opened up before they were ready. So he gives Gladio a shrug and crosses his arms over his chest. 

"I think that this _is_ Noct, but... It's obvious he's been through some shit since we last saw him. We should take it easy on the questions when he gets back." 

"Nyx is right," Ignis says from behind them, adjusting his gloves and trying to look busy by keeping an eye on Prompto, who is currently setting out folding chairs. "Too much too soon could overwhelm his highness. We must let him open up to us at his own pace and be careful to not push too hard." 

"What if he doesn't wanna tell us anything?" 

They turn to focus on Prompto, whose hands are busy fiddling with the back of a folding chair. At the silence, Prompto looks up with a look of concern written across his face clear as day. 

"What if he won't tell us what happened? How can we help him if he doesn't tell us what's going on?" 

"Then we respect his decision," Nyx says with a strong voice, moving to stand in front of Prompto, "and we don't force him to do anything, because..." He pauses, searching for the right words. "Because as much as I want to understand what happened, I also don't want to make him hurt anymore. And I trust that he'll open up, given enough time." 

Prompto sniffles a little and nods, his hair bouncing from the action. "Yeah. You're right. We're supposed to protect Noct, even if it's from ourselves." 

Off to the side, they hear the shifting of sand and a huff, and turn to see Noctis striding up to the Haven. "I come back to Prompto crying and everyone else having a heart-to-heart. Nothing's changed, huh?" 

Prompto whirls on Noct, halfheartedly glaring down at him from the Haven. "I-I am not crying! The smoke from Ravatogh just makes my eyes watery..." He rubs at his eyes for extra effect, which makes the prince crack a small smile. 

There's a second when Noctis looks like he wants to say something as he moves to step up onto the Haven, but he winces as his foot comes down onto one of the runes carved into the stone and flinches back. A brief flash of what Nyx thinks is fire accompanies Noct's flinch, like a force field repelling him away. If Nyx had blinked, he would have missed it. Judging from the surprised gasps from the rest of the party, the Glaive wasn't the only one to witness whatever just happened. 

Ignis is the closest and is the first to jump down from the Haven. Nyx is right behind him, ready to help however he could, but Noctis is already recovering and standing straight. He looks a little winded, but otherwise fine. 

"What the hell was that?" Nyx asks. Noct's eyes slide closed and he sighs. 

"I guess I owe you guys an explanation." 

Gladio scoffs. "Damn right you do." Nyx turns and glares up at the shield, who at least has the conscience to look guilty. 

Ignis, ever the mother hen, asks, "Are you okay to come up to camp?" Noctis nods and walks up and onto the Haven without a problem this time. 

They only have four camping chairs. Prompto offers his to Noctis, but the prince just sits cross-legged on the ground in front of the fire and refuses to move. Nyx claims the chair closest to him while he stares into the flames. After they're all settled, there's a minute of silence before Noct breathes deeply and closes his eyes. 

"So... You guys remember the daemon that attacked us, years ago? Most of the soldiers we brought with us were dead and Nyx was basically the last one standing?" They all nod. 

Prompto pipes up. "Yeah, we were all out for the count and Mr. Hero over here was refusing to leave your side." 

"And then there was that flash of light," Gladio says, leaning forward in his chair, "and when it went out, the daemon was dead and you were gone." Nyx doesn't remember it well, having been fueled by mostly fear and adrenaline, but he remembered the light, how it filled his vision and had him blinking away spots for a good hour afterwards. 

Noct grimaces and nods. "Well... I saw all of you guys on the ground, and I saw Nyx standing above me, and the daemon was coming in for another attack, and I remember... Praying, to anyone that would listen, begging for help. Then time just... Stopped, and I hear a voice, speaking whatever language the Astrals speak. It said..." He pauses, gnawing on his lower lip and fidgeting with his fingers. "It said if I gave myself over, then it'd save everyone. I didn't hesitate, agreed to whatever it wanted. Then there was a loud laugh and fire everywhere, I – I remember feeling myself kill the daemon, and then there wasn't anything." He shrugs. "I woke up here." 

Noctis goes quiet and sniffs a little, rubbing at his nose with a blackened hand. 

Nyx is the first to break the silence. "Who helped you?" Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto all look uncomfortable, like they know who came to Noct's call but they don't want to accept it. 

Noctis stares into the fire and mutters, "Ifrit." 

A chorus of sharp inhales goes up around the fire, save for Nyx, who frowns and looks around the group. "I don't understand. Is that a bad thing?" He'd never been very familiar with the lore of the Astrals. He knew who they were, but that was about it. 

Ignis shifts in his chair with a pained expression. "The Infernian betrayed the other gods and was henceforth cast out from their ranks. He is known as the Betrayer, the one who was the direct cause of the downfall of the ancient empire of Solheim and the origin of the Starscourge." 

"He hates humans," Prompto says with a sympathetic grimace. Noct's posture becomes more hunched as he hugs his knees to his chest. Unable to just sit there, Nyx slides from his chair and sits next to Noctis, tentatively resting a hand on his back. Noct startles a little, but otherwise doesn't move to break the contact. 

"Did he do this to you?" Nyx asks softly, eyes trained on Noct's face. Vibrant blue eyes dart down to look at his blackened arms and legs, and he nods. He uncurls and holds his arms out, palms facing the nighttime sky. Nyx almost jumps as the prince's hands burst into flames, which crawl their way up blackened skin and taper off where the black fades into pale, ashen pink. He lets them burn for a couple beats before willing them away. 

"I couldn't go back," Noctis whispers. "He ruined me, turned me into a monster, I couldn't..." His voice, thick with unshed tears, cracks, and with it, Nyx's heart. The Glaive goes to move his hand from Noct's scarred back to his face, but Noctis just turns his head away. He sniffs, rubs his hand over his eyes, and stands. 

"You all should rest. I'll take you back to the outpost in the morning." He turns and runs off into the dark before anybody can stop him. Nyx stands and makes to go after him, but pauses at the edge of the Haven and looks back at the others, still sitting in their chairs. Gladio and Prompto are both gazing off at nothing, stuck in their own heads. Only Ignis turns to acknowledge Nyx. 

"Go," is all the spectacled man says. Nyx is turning and running after Noct almost immediately. 

Of course, it's dark, and Noctis is _fast_ ; Nyx loses his trail several times and has to backtrack. By the time he discovers where the prince is heading, the moon is high in the sky. Its light is just enough to see by, and is how Nyx recognizes the clean-cut stones of an old building, half-hidden by mounds of volcanic rock. It's there that he finds Noctis, perched atop the roof of a simple square building. After catching his gaze, Nyx warps up behind him, then sits on the edge of the roof. 

They don't speak for many minutes. It's Nyx who finally breaks the silence. 

"What happened to you, little prince?" 

The question seems to make the atmosphere grow heavy. Noctis says nothing. Nyx sighs and looks out over the landscape. He can see the faint blue glow of the Haven at this height, Ravatogh's peak lit up red and smoking off in the distance. Stars are speckled above, a large swathe of them cutting across the sky, partially obscured with smoke. It would have been romantic, if the air between them weren't choked with despair and longing. 

"I can't go back." Noctis's voice is loud, cutting through the silence of the night, even though his words are little more than a murmur. "He won't let me leave, even if I wanted to..." 

Nyx raises a brow. "Ifrit won't _let_ you leave?" He pauses as the prince's words really sink in, dread filling his chest. "Wait, you don't _want_ to leave?" 

Noct shakes his head. "That was part of the deal. I'm _his_ now, he basically owns me. And with these powers I have now..." He holds a hand out, soft orange flames coating his skin for a moment, before he snuffs them out with a clenched fist. 

"I'm a dangerous man," Noctis says with a humorless laugh. "Better run, as fast as you can." 

The words make Nyx hurt, breath catching in his throat, heart beating furiously against his ribs. Tears come unbidden to his eyes and the Glaive is quick to blink them away before they fall. In a split-second reaction, he wraps an arm around Noct's shoulders and pulls the prince in close, turning to bury his nose in long black hair. 

"You'll never be dangerous to me," Nyx murmurs, squeezing his eyes shut and tightening his grip. He can feel Noctis tensing beneath him but doesn't let go, never wants to let him go again. It's only when both of Noct's arms wind around his torso that the tears slip from his eyes. He almost pulls Noctis into his lap, trying to reciprocate the hug. 

"I don't want to lose you again, my little star." 

Noctis pulls back. In the pale moonlight, Nyx can see his prince's face and its resigned expression; Noct has accepted this fate. He gives his Glaive a sad smile, blackened hands coming up to cup Nyx's cheeks, thumbs brushing away the tears that fall. 

"I'll still be here, hero. I'm not going anywhere." 

Noctis leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Nyx's lips, but Nyx doesn't have time to reciprocate. There's a loud, angry rumbling and Noct pulls away, startled. His eyes go unfocused, like he's listening to a far-off voice, and then they go wide with fear. 

"Nyx--" he chokes out before squeezing his eyes shut, bursting into flames, and disappearing. 

There's a split second of stillness before Nyx is jumping into action, warping off the roof and down to the entryway of the ruins. A circular plate on the floor glows an eerie, pulsing red. The ground still shakes minutely. Nyx's eyes narrow and he almost walks to the plate, but stops upon realizing how _terrible_ of an idea going in alone was. There's a few moments of hesitation as he wars with himself. Saving Noctis is a priority, and if Ifrit is behind this, then there's no telling what atrocities the fallen Astral could force upon his prince. But at the same time, Nyx understands that Ifrit is _still a god_ ; he needs help. 

So he pulls his phone out and sends Ignis a quick text, hoping they're still awake. Nyx paces while he waits, flipping his kukri into the air and catching it, just to give his hands something to do. He only pauses to check his phone. 

Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto come running up the stairs ten minutes later, weapons drawn and at the ready. Nyx meets them at the top of the stairs. 

"You guys feel that rumbling?" 

They all nod and Gladio steps forward, massive greatsword hiked up on his shoulder. "What happened?" 

Nyx's nose wrinkles as he gestures for them to follow, leading them back to the plate – what he assumes is the entrance to the ruins. "Noctis is in trouble. Ifrit has him, has something to do with this. We need to help him." 

Prompto makes a noise of disbelief. "Nyx, Ifrit is a _god_ , going up against him is suicide!" 

The blonde's words wear on Nyx's already thin patience and he whirls around, growling. "I don't give a fuck if Bahamut himself is in there! Noct needs our help, and I intend on getting him out of there. Now are you gonna come with me or not?" 

Gladio is the first to step up. "I'm still his Shield. If his highness is in trouble, then it's my duty to keep him safe." He turns to Prompto and Ignis. "We're all Crownsguard; this is our job. So yeah," he turns back to Nyx, "Of course we're coming with." 

Prompto's brows furrow as he steps forward, pistol clenched in his fist. "I never said I wouldn't help. I just... I think we need a better plan than just rushing in head-first." 

Ignis nods in agreement. "We know not what we will face, so we must be prepared for anything and think carefully before acting. Ifrit is not one to be trifled with." 

Nyx hates it, but at least admits that Ignis is right; they need to be cautious. After taking a minute to properly gear up (counting curatives and handing out fire crests), they head inside the ruins. They are greeted by a long, dark corridor, lined with red-hot spikes on either wall, forcing them to walk single-file. Nyx takes the lead, and is the first to see what awaits them at the end of the hall. 

It's a massive room, consisting of a platform that seems to be floating out over empty black space, with an eerie throne at one end. Nyx is angry enough when he sees Ifrit lounging lazily on the throne, elbow propped up on the arm of the throne with his cheek resting against his fist. He was downright furious when he spots Noctis off to the side, on his knees, bound to the floor with a thick length of chain that appeared to be just as hot as the spikes along the walls. 

Gladio has to stop him before he mindlessly charged in, a heavy hand on his shoulder keeping the Glaive in place. Upon seeing Nyx's reaction, Ifrit laughs. The sound echoes eerily around the room. Nyx gnashes his teeth. 

"Let him go!" He yells, straining against Gladio. 

Ifrit glares, then looks at Noctis with glowing orange eyes. Noct stiffens and suddenly sits up straight, straining against the chains, his own vibrant blues taking on the same orange hue. When he speaks, it's not his voice. 

" _The little king pledged himself to me. I own him. He is mine. You should feel honored to even be allowed in my presence_." 

The glowing stops and Noctis slumps forward, breathing hard. This time, when Nyx goes to charge forward, Gladio doesn't stop him. He throws a kukri directly at Ifrit and warps after it. It's a sloppy move, one that Ifrit blocks with ease, but Nyx doesn't care. He has his brothers in arms at his back, vengeance in his blood, and an unbreakable determination to save Noctis. When he's thrown back, he takes up position and goes in again with Gladio at his side. 

They fight a one-sided, losing battle from the beginning. Despite his exile, Ifrit is still an Astral - he's still a powerful foe and a force to be reckoned with. None of them can so much as scratch him, and even Ignis's most powerful blizzard flasks do little to no damage. 

Gladio goes down first, sent crashing to the floor with a glancing blow from Ifrit's sword. He cracks the stone and lays there, barely moving. 

Then it's Prompto, who, in his rush to get a phoenix down to Gladio, briefly drops his guard and is caught in a whirlwind of fire. He crumples in a heap when the flames die out, somehow intact but unconscious. 

Ignis falls when he accidentally steps too close. Ifrit grabs him with a massive hand and _squeezes_ , then carelessly drops him to the floor. 

Nyx is the last one standing, just like that day thirteen years ago when the daemon attacked. He has no time to try to revive his teammates, too busy dodging Ifrit's attacks and trying to stay alive. The fire crest Ignis made him wear is doing its job, protecting him from the worst of the flames, but there's still burns all over his torso; his left sleeve is completely gone. 

He makes his mistake when, out of the corner of his eye, he sees Noctis sit up. The half-second he glances over is enough for Ifrit to get the best of him, swinging his enormous sword at the Glaive, sending him sliding along the stone on his back. Noctis cries out and struggles against his bonds. As Ifrit stalks closer, Noct throws his whole weight against the chains, digs his feet into the floor and pushes and pulls. 

As Ifrit raises his sword above Nyx's chest, the dazed Glaive absently grieves for his prince, the guilt over being unable to save Noctis weighing heavily on his mind. He closes his eyes as the sword point starts to come down, but it never hits its mark. Instead, there's a loud _boom_ , a rush of wind, and a furious cry. Nyx feels an intense heat drawing close and opens his eyes in time to see a whirl of blue flames rush Ifrit and knock the god off of his feet. 

He manages to push himself up onto his elbows as he realizes it's _Noctis_ , wreathed in a fire as blue as the Crystal that gives him his magic. The only thing Nyx can really focus on is a pair of furious, glowing pink eyes, before Noctis is suddenly just gone, rushing at Ifrit and pushing the god back against the throne. 

Despite their size difference, Noctis keeps Ifrit on his toes, fighting back with the same intensity and vigor. For a moment, it seems as if Ifrit has finally met his match. But after a while, it becomes obvious that, while they are equal in strength, Noctis has no idea how to control his power. He tires quickly and begins to make sloppy mistakes. He's thrown from his feet and pinned to the throne, Ifrit snarling above him and bringing his sword down for one last blow. 

Nyx feels a jolt of panic as his concussed brain realizes that this could actually be the end for Noctis. His prince still needs his help, but when he tries to stand, his head spins and he falls to his knees. He sees the others beginning to stir, but none of them would be able to get to Noctis in time. There's a tug of desperation in his chest and Nyx finds himself pleading to _anything_ listening to save Noct. 

Time freezes and the world around him darkens. There's a voice that echoes around him, soft and melodic. 

" _The Infernian has broken the vows... The Astrals cannot permit this to continue..._ " 

The air around Nyx goes from a heavy heat to a bitter cold. His breath puffs in front of his face in soft clouds. Then there's a woman that steps out from the black, a delicate white purity that cuts through the darkness. Nyx recognizes her immediately from the Cosmogony book Noctis always used to read. 

"Shiva." 

She looks upon him with an expression of seriousness written across her dainty face and she holds out a hand. " _I will grant you my power, my Blessing, to end this farce and bring the Chosen King home. Do you accept?_ " 

Nyx doesn't hesitate. He takes her hand and is immediately overcome with a feeling of _cold_. It rushes through his body and makes it hard to breathe. For a brief moment, he feels like he'll pass out, but then it's over and he's back on the battlefield, standing behind Ifrit as the god moves in slow motion to end Noctis's life. Rage bubbles up within him and before he knows it, Nyx is summoning a crude blade of ice, running forward, and driving it into Ifrit's back. 

Time resumes as Nyx drives it as deep as it will go, the Infernian's enraged roar echoing around the room. He whirls on Nyx and begins to retaliate. It takes everything the Glaive has to keep up with this god's attacks. He's throwing wickedly-sharp pieces of ice left and right, determined to keep Ifrit away from Noctis, who he can see running over to the others and pulling them up. Nyx doesn't see much else, his attention drawn back to keeping himself alive. He can feel Shiva's power within him, a raw cold waiting to be unleashed, but he can't quite reach it. He needs time to stop and focus, but Ifrit isn't even giving an inch. 

Nyx is surprised when a dagger flies past his face and strikes Ifrit in the shoulder, sinking in deep enough to distract. He jumps back before the god's flailing can injure him and discovers a trio of fully-healed Crownsguard ready to battle. One look from Noctis and they charge forward. Nyx is about to follow, but is stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Noct's eyes are fixed on Ifrit's form, still a faintly-glowing pink and full of anger. 

"Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto will distract him while we combine powers to put an end to his madness." He turns those eerie eyes to Nyx and steps back. "Summon some ice, as big and as sharp as you can make it." 

Nyx cocks a brow and opens his mouth to ask why, but is interrupted by another roar of anger from Ifrit. He gets to work, calling on the well of cold within him and bringing it up to his hands. As the icy spear begins to form, Noctis holds his hands above it and begins imbuing it with his own blue flames. Sweat breaks out on Nyx's forehead as he struggles to keep his concentration. When they're done, Nyx drops his hands and all but collapses. Noct takes up the spear before it can hit the ground and looks over its glowing form, then over at Nyx. 

"You ready to end this, hero?" 

Together, they charge Ifrit. As Gladio slashes his sword over the god's calves, the massive being goes down on his knees, exposing his bare chest. Noctis and Nyx both share a look and heave the spear forward, throwing it with all their might straight at the Infernian. It strikes true, right in the center, and sinks into tanned skin. Ifrit's screams reverbrate around them for a moment. Then it's suddenly silent. The exiled Astral turns to ash and blows away. 

There's a moment of quiet where they all stand still, waiting with bated breath to see if anything else happened. A grin stretches across Nyx's lips and he turns to Noctis to celebrate, only to stop dead in his tracks at the the pinched expression on Noct's face. He makes a pained choking sound and falls to his knees, clutching his chest. 

A chorus of "Noct!" and "Noctis!" goes up around the room as they all rush for him. Nyx slides to his knees and goes to pull the prince into his lap, only to jolt away with singed fingers. Ignis frowns and brushes Noct's hair away to get to his forehead. His expression very quickly turns to one of alarm. 

"He's _burning up_!" 

Prompto cracks open an elixer, but it does nothing. Noctis makes pained noises, writhing about on the stone floor. Nyx can feel the heat radiating from his body and has to back away a few paces. Pieces of Noctis's skin turns an ashen gray and flake off like dust; his eyes flash between blue and orange. They're all too busy to notice Shiva appear beside Nyx. Nothing they do lessens his pain. 

" _Ifrit is slain_ ," Shiva says in a soft voice. " _Eos finds a new Infernian in the King, but the King rejects Her gifts. If this continues, he will perish_." 

Nyx's head turns to her so fast it's a wonder how he doesn't get whiplash. "What? _Eos_?" He knew more about Eos than any other Astrals. Eos was one of the patron gods in Galahd, and definitely not somebody to say no to. He looks back to Noctis. "Is... Is there a way to stop it?" 

Shiva shakes her head, the ice crystals braided into her hair clinking together. " _There is no stopping this process. The King will accept Her will, or the King will fall. If you wish him to live, convince him_." 

Nyx is silent, looking down at his shaking hands. His previously-singed fingertips are covered in frost. "I-I can't... I can't even touch him, how do I...? How can I help him?" 

Shiva takes his hands into hers. There's a soft glow and the frosty air around Nyx that he didn't know was there dissipates; he immediately feels warmer, more human. " _The suppression of my Blessing will not last long, little one, and I will only grant this reprieve once. Go to your King. Give him your love, and will him to live_." 

Nyx hesitates only for a moment before he dashes to Noct's side, ignoring his shield-brothers and pulling the trembling prince into his lap. He cups a hand to Noct's pale ashy face, murmuring soft assurances. Noctis groans and leans into the touch, brows furrowing. The motion cracks his skin and makes more flake away. 

Prompto chokes on a sob and presses a hand to his mouth. Gladio is a strange combination of distraught and angry; he kneels off to the side and fiddles with an unbroken elixer, his hands trembling. Ignis pulls in a shaky breath and removes his glasses from his face. 

"I don't know what this is," Ignis says, his usually perfect posture slouching. "I cannot think of how to help our prince." 

Nyx shakes his head and tightens his grip on Noctis, who seems to have calmed in the Glaive's arms. "This is Eos choosing a new Infernian," he explains, ignoring the confused looks he gets as he focuses on keeping his voice steady. It's harder than he thinks it should be. "She... She chose Noct, but he's rejecting her, his body can't withstand it." 

Noctis moans weakly and shakes his head. "I c—I can't accept it, I don't... I don't want to hurt anyone, _I don't want to hurt you_." He directs his last words at Nyx and turns to look up at the Glaive, tears welling in his orange-and-blue-speckled eyes. 

Nyx shakes his head. "You could never hurt me, little prince, and there's nothing you could do to make me leave your side." 

Shiva steps up behind Nyx, visibly startling the others. Nyx and Noctis take no notice, unsurprised by her presence. 

" _Fire and ice may oppose one another, o' King, but they also exist in harmony, maintaining a delicate balance_." She reaches out and presses a gentle hand to Noct's forehead. His eyes slip closed and his breath evens out, appearing as a soft, cool cloud. The pained lines on his face soften and an expression of understanding crosses his face. He reaches up to place his hand over Nyx's, still on his cheek. 

" _It must be done, my King. This world needs both light and dark, fire and ice_." 

Noctis inhales again. "Okay... Okay, fine, I'll do it." 

Shiva smiles and pulls her hand away, only for it to rest on Nyx's shoulder, feeding into the power within him as the air around them heats up quickly. Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio scatter from the heat and Shiva's Blessing washes back over Nyx, helping to protect him from the worst of the fire that spreads across Noct's body. It washes over his skin and burns away the ash, sickly gray being replaced with a healthier, though still pale tone. There's a bright glow that forces Nyx to look away. 

When the light dies down, Noctis looks like his old self. The only difference being that there are now muted red tattoos that spread along his shoulders and down his arms. They look archaic in design, like the symbols on the havens with stylized fire running between them. When Noctis opens his eyes, the blue and orange have separated, the orange coalescing in an enticing ring around his pupils. 

Noctis frowns and looks down at himself, holding up pale hands in front of his face. "Is that it?" 

Shiva takes her hand off of Nyx's shoulder and little clouds of steam hiss off where he and Noctis are making skin contact, but aside from a light tingling, Nyx finds there is no pain from the contact. " _Eos has granted you reprieve, my King, but you are still mortal. Upon your death, you must take your place among the Astrals as the Infernian. This is Eos's will; let it be known_." 

Then she turns to Nyx. " _I do not part with my power easily, o' knight. What is in you now is yours to keep, on the condition that you use this power of mine to protect your King. Prove your worth, and you may one day find yourself with a place beside your King, when he ascends._ " 

Then, with a small smile and a respectful bow of her head, she disappears. 

Nyx lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and drops his forehead to Noct's, a relieved smile working its way to his lips. "Don't ever scare me like that again, little prince." 

Noctis just smiles and nods, bringing his hands to Nyx's face, content to stay as they were for a moment longer. They are, of course, interrupted by Prompto. 

"So am I the only one who didn't understand a single word she said?" 

They all laugh. 

"It's the language of the Astrals," Gladio says, playfully tousling Prompto's hair. "Only certain people can understand them." 

Noctis sits up with some help from Nyx and levels a stare at the blonde. "She said if she has to save the day again she'll kill you all for not doing your jobs right." He was fighting to keep the smile off his face as Prompto's eyes widened. 

"What?! Seriously?!" 

Nyx and Noct burst out laughing again, and Nyx shakes his head. "Nah, Prom, you guys are fine. She just explained a couple things about what it means for our prince here to be the new Infernian. It's not a big deal." 

Ignis looks like he wants a better explanation, but instead smooths his shirt down and puts his glasses back on his face. "Well, if we are finished here... We must still report back to the outpost on the whereabouts of that daemon." 

Noctis gave Ignis a questioning look as he and Nyx got to their feet. "Daemon? What daemon? There haven't been any around here in years, I made sure of that." 

There's a moment of silence before Ignis ducks his head and chuckles. "Noctis, I do believe they think _you_ were the daemon." The prince looks surprised and opens his mouth to protest, but Ignis holds up a hand. "Those at the outpost were merely concerned for the civilians. Now we can tell them there will not be a problem anymore." 

\--- 

There are still problems when they make it back to the outpost late the next morning. A massive group of people were gathered around the small Verinas Mart, an unsettled murmuring rippling through the crowd. In the distance, Ravatogh spewed more smoke than usual, and the orange glow of molten rock trickled down the side of the volcano. Ash falls in large chunks from the quickly greying sky. 

As they approach the outpost, the ground rumbles violently and sends everybody staggering, many falling to the ground. Frightened shouts rise from the crowd and some point to the volcano, which looks as if it could erupt any minute. The ash falls thicker as Noctis stands in the middle of the road and stares up at the peak. Any previous humor is gone from his face, replaced with a murderous expression. Nyx stands by his side, concerned. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto wordlessly set about keeping the crowd calm and in one spot. 

"It's Ifrit," Noctis says in an angry growl. Nyx turns his head to him, confused. 

"I thought we killed him." 

Noctis shakes his head. "Ifrit is stubborn and vengeful, he wouldn't give up that easily. It seems as if what's left of him has taken refuge in Ravatogh." He takes Nyx's hand. "Stay here and help keep everyone safe." 

Nyx is immediately protesting. "What? No, I just got you back! I'm not losing you again!" 

Noctis fully turns to face his Glaive, a confident smile on his lips. " _I_ am the Infernian now. Whatever's left of Ifrit won't stand a chance. And besides, with Shiva's Blessing, you can do the most good here." He reaches up and gives Nyx a soft kiss. "Wait for me, hero." 

When Noctis pulls away, Nyx is ready with a protest on his tongue, but the prince is already running off in the direction of Ravatogh. He sees a flash of blue and Noctis disappears. Another rumble and a far-off explosion jolts Nyx into moving. He runs for the crowd – which have been gathered into the Mart as much as possible – and stops in front of them. He takes a moment to close his eyes and direct his focus, then starts pulling from that icy center in his chest with the intention of building up a wall around the outpost and the people. 

Nyx is almost done with his ice dome when there's a booming roar that makes everyone duck and cover their ears. He turns to face the mountain just in time to witness a beam of gold-white light shoot into the sky near the base. The ground shakes and there's another roar. The light grows stronger, then suddenly coalesces, shoots straight up into the sky, and flies right for the smoking summit. All is still, until the peak of the Rock of Ravatogh lights up with an impossibly bright light. It's as if the sun itself took up a place on the earth, bright enough to make everybody look away. 

When the light dies out, Ravatogh is back to normal and Noctis is staggering down the road, his pants singed and his skin smudged with ash. Nyx is already running for him when he stumbles, managing to reach Noctis just in time to catch him in his arms. Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto aren't far behind, along with what looked to be the rest of the outpost. 

Noctis, however, has a tired grin on his face. "Did it," he murmurs, taking Nyx's hand into his own. "Told ya I'd be fine." 

"Fine?" Gladio asks, raising a brow. "You look half dead to me." 

Noctis chuckles and waves his free hand dismissively. "Nah, 'm okay. Just tired. Ifrit put up one hell of a fight." 

"What just happened?" Asks a voice from behind them. Gladio and Prompto move to stand between Nyx and Noctis and the rest of the crowd. Ignis steps forward, regal as ever. 

"The daemon that had been troubling this outpost was of the making of exiled Astral, Ifrit." Ignis's voice is strong and rings out around them. Sounds of disbelief rise from the crowd, but Ignis continues on. "The daemon and the Ifrit are no more. His royal highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, who has been missing up until now, has taken up the mantle of the Infernian, bestowed upon him by the goddess Eos." He gestures behind him to where Nyx is helping Noctis stand. Noct notices everybody staring at him and waves a little. Some in the front of the crowd startle, while others pull out phones and start snapping pictures. Gladio glares at them, but it does nothing to deter any of them. 

Noctis sighs and lets his forehead fall against Nyx's chest. "My dad is gonna find out I'm alive through the internet before any one of _us_ can tell him." 

Nyx chuckles and presses a kiss to the top of the prince's head. "Then I guess that just means we better get home quickly, yeah?" 

Noct nods and suppresses a large yawn. Nyx shoots Gladio and Promtpo a look and nods his head to the Regalia, parked in front of the outpost. Then he wraps an arm around Noct's shoulders and starts leading him along, while his Crownsguard clears a path. 

By the time they even get to the car, Noctis is half asleep and has to be wrangled into the backseat. When Ignis is pulling onto the main road, the prince's head lolls onto Nyx's shoulder, his chest rising and falling with the deep breaths of a relaxed sleep. Nyx looks down at him and smiles, giving a kiss to his forehead. After thirteen years, Noctis is finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, please let me know if you see any errors! 
> 
> Come scream into my askbox at grimmvertigo.tumblr.com


End file.
